darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-26 - Audio Log of the Death of Palpatine
Keep in mind that if you do not recognize these voices with your IC personna, or wouldn't, don't act as though you do. The end of blaster-fire can be heard, along with lightsabers. The sound of metal hitting the floor follows, and then there's some silence and the sound of something falling apart. Akurel: "Shall we sacrifice one wolf, and is that sacrifice justified? Or will his death simply let more savage creatures out of their pen? Ahhh, to live in such interesting times." Some Corellian guy with dreads whose name isn't ever in his poses: "Son of a smelly Bantha!...I knew it! I knew it!" Jai: Liam: "Oi, mister? Are you.. Come on, mister..." Hurried and hopeful, his tone. Tuil "What is this place?" Besk: "Sir, are you alright?" Palpatine: "This -- place? Ah -- young Lindo -- you've come to save me." Liam: "Nar Shaddaa Medical Center, please respond. There are many seriously injured in the Slums below the residential towers." Tuil: "Do you ever need saving, Uncle? Perhaps rather it is I who will need saving. This seems more your kind of place than mine." Palpatine: "Nonsense, young Lindo. You have saved me--bravely, heroically, I might add. Do you have a ship on hand to take me back to Coruscant?' Liam: "Mister, are you alright? Hold on.. I'm sure medical crews are on the way...Sweet biscuits....the Supreme Justice!...Mister Graham! Mister Corr. Oh dear...Can you get him out of here... General Lindo?" Raldek Thess: Tuil: "A ship to get you out of here. I wonder though how it is that you came to be here in the first place, Uncle. This place that seems so steeped in the Dark Side. Especially considering..." "You are a Master of your arts, are you not?" Palpatine: "Young Lindo, if you are accusing me, perhaps you had better speak plainly." Alexi: "What happened?" Liam: "Mister Graham? Oh, poo-doo. This is pretty bad...Please, mister, you have to help!" Akurel: "Arts? Forget his 'arts' Jedi. It seems...too easy, too convenient. Forget your magic, your sorcery, and look at the facts. He seeks power, he seeks dominion even under the illusion of eating, ever so slowly, the rights of the Republic. Oh, he can pretend to be the great champion, can't you Chancellor? Because even without this sort of magic you have men who love and worship you and what you could do. Savage wolves that love to hide under the coat of a seemingly feeble old man. No Jedi, I am becoming more and more convinced that there are certain pieces falling together in my head that I wish would not. I wish to believe, Palpatine, that you are a good man. That it is simply the individualist in me that finds something very very wrong inside of you. The only question is...if we allowed you to die, just what would happen? Is it worse to let a known viper slither amongst the stars, or let his disciples run free and chaotic?...I know how to win friends and influence people just as you do, Justice. The only question I have is if I am brave enough or cruel enough to damn my followers for what seems to be so right..." Palpatine: "This is unexpected...Surely you aren't using Shaddaa thugs now, nephew." Alexi: "Okay, calm down. You have to keep your head in situations like this...Weak, but he's alive." Anakin: "Are you alright?...You!" "You're the dark master from Tatooine, who protected Maltorus Valen. I know it was you." Akurel: "Unexpected? Oh no, good sir, not so unexpected. I know where to look now. He looks at the Force, I just remember your political history...Oh no, Sir Skywalker, I don't care what kind of witchbreed he is, I know that he would destroy liberty through much simpler means. He seems to get into trouble a lot, seems oh so capable but...overlooked. A frail old man who surprised people with just how wise and perceptive he was. There are already enough tyrants in the world, would be Emperor. Tyrant dreamer." Akurel: "Dominatus Mortis!" Anakin: "You talk too much." Liam: "C'mon, Mister Graham. Wake up... Oh, sweet Fortune. Don't move too much, Mister Graham.. there's a doctor here.. and..." Alexi: "Why can't it be about your eyes?" Tuil: "Dark Lord of the Sith, meet your doom!" Palpatine: "This is treason against the Republic!" Anakin: "I know what I saw, and heard, and felt. You're the traitor! You betrayed everything, you lead them all down the path to the Dark Side. Valen, Wolf ... you're pulling the strings behind them all! But you will not claim me! I am not your puppet!" Raldek: "You are assaulting the Supreme Justice! Stop!...Have you lost your minds? Do you not know the despair the galaxy has suffered in his absence?" Akurel: "No, the Republic whithers at your touch, dispicable one. You who claim to be a defender of liberty, secret strangler of the rights, of the very essence of the People. I had hoped to wait, till I had a hammer strong enough. But now, it seems I am to be but one part of the hammer itself. The treason, Justice, is in letting you live!...Have the decency to die, and pray that you are forgiven by Heaven." Alexi and Liam shouting: "Sir! You can't get up! Get on the stretcher!...Crazy people...Have you caught the brain rot too, brown robes?!...He's just an old man!...You too? What is /wrong/ with you? He's an old man! Stop it!" Jai: "Oh Smelly Bantha!...Insane Jedi attacking an old man. Huh. I knew they was rotten through and through." Alexi: "Kid! These people still need medical attention!...Help me get these people to the hospital. Is there a hospital on this wretched moon?" Palpatine: "Help me!...I am unarmed!" Tuil: "Be not deceived by his appearance, young one. I have been told and Skywalker here confirms that he is a Dark Lord of the Sith out of ancient legend, a practitioner of the Dark Side and must be destroyed ere he corruptions all that he touches." Akurel: "It is a convenient cloak, his age...but no longer shall eyes be hooded. But sadly, the fact remains that regardless of his age, he is a foul tyrant and must be executed. As is the right of a free People. Tyrants shall always be slain by the swords of the free...His foul dark magic, pardon good Jedi, is the least of our concerns, as what he can do with the combination of such and its power." Anakin: "Unarmed save for the power of the Dark Side, the power of corruption, the power of your words and actions -- the power of your fingers on the strings of manipulation. Did you think the Jedi would stand by and do nothing while you slowly ate away at the Republic? Did you think we would not destroy you like we have destroyed those before you?" James Corr: "You can't do this General! If we start executing unarmed, non-agressive people without trial what was the point of the battles we fought and the blood we and our comrades in Corsec and throughout the Republic have shed for thousands of years, General?" That completely nameless Corellian guy again: "Fairy tale's...Huh. The son's of smelly jawas wana justify their cowardice with fairy tales. Wait'll I tell this story..." Tuil: "Skywalker, be at peace, concentrate and feel the Force, let it flow and relax... He is gone." James Corr: "What was the point? Was this really what he had been fighting for? How could everything go so utterly, utterly wrong?" Raldek Thess: "You are butchers...both of you. You claim to be guardians of the Republic, and then you mutilate a man the galaxy has prayed to return. No justice, no due process. Executed merely on your suspicions." Akurel: "Let a man at the head of thousands, millions of soldiers repent and trust his word? Let a man who commands your battle fleets and your most ruthless commanders...say he is sorry? No, I have suspected something of this for a long time, it has been too easy, too convenient the way he has come to power. His only hurdles were the ones he placed in front of himself." Wraith (?): "Such is the way of the so called true path of the Jedi. In it are lies and reckless abandon." Someone (??): "He can worm through your courts, he can turn brother against brother. Better he die now lest he use his manipulative powers to go further. It is not just the Jedi, any who had seen with open eyes would know the vile creature had to be burned." Anakin: "It isn't over...It will never be over...We failed,..He had us all deceived. We were all pawns in his game of manipulation and lies. He turned brother against brother, Jedi against Jedi -- surely he was behind the fall of Orin and so many Jedi since. We could never know the extent of his treachery. What if the Imperium, the Clones, were his responsibility? He slowly rotted away the Republic while we watched and let him." James Corr: "Why General?" Alexi: "Are you alright?...Are you okay?" Besk: "What is your name?" Akural: "I fired the first shot, Mr. Corr. Talk of magic and superstition, no matter how true it may be, I could not let him take another step. He would have murdered so many, silenced so many voices in his game for power. If you wish to blame someone, blame me." That Corellian guy again...: "I hope you all die! Murdering cowards! Madmen!" Tuil: "I am a Jedi Master. Do you know that? Do you not remember our love and appreciation for the Jedi and their service to the Republic? Do you not trust me now that I am one of them?...His minions are still alive, the Duros, the Brood commander here on Nar Shaddaa. They must be sought out and destroyed and any of their spawn who yet live. The Jedi have much work, let us see to it." Raldek: "I am Raldek Thess, and I have seen quite enough in this place." Akurel: "Jedi, we may wish to lay low. This will not play well in the media, even with my populist voice. I apologize if I coerced you into this, this act that we cannot undo. Indeed, maybe we gave the old wraith a victory. We can only hope we struck him soon enough that perhaps it has blunted him...It is difficult, myself, to believe we have truly seen the last of this...Sithspawn Zamir: "I guess the Supreme Justice of the Republic just...melted...thanks to the Jedi, even. So, what will we get? The entire Galaxy against the Order and one of the most influence nobles in Coruscant dead. This is a glorious day." "Anyone who tries to lay a hand on the General will die, and I will see to it." Besk: "Mister Thess, we should speak." Liam: "I'm fine... please, help the wounded." Anakin: "You coerced us into nothing. We have long suspected the Supreme Justice. I saw him myself, using his dark powers, on Tatooine. Republic law is with the Jedi, not the Supreme Justice. Our authority is absolute...Come and try." Raldek Thess: "Yes, perhaps we can...However, I have no intention of remaining upon this planet, amidst butchers of justice. If you wish to speak, then you may accompany me to Coruscant. I have a residence there where I intend to recover from my wounds."